Amazing Grace
by Dessa
Summary: Cho Hakkai never believed in God. But perhaps one Sunday morning will change his mind... (Plese RR... rating for manga themes) ((CH1 re-uploaded, CH2 up))
1. Amazing Grace

Amazing Grace  
  
by Dessa  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own Gensomaden Saiyuki, nor the song "Amazing Grace." Also note that this is based on the manga, rather than the anime.  
  
Italics mean thoughts /Italics with bars/ mean song lyrics  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cho Hakkai never believed in God. But perhaps one Sunday morning will change his mind...  
  
~~~~~  
  
He'd never had a use for any god. What god would separate a young boy from his only family? What was it he'd told the nuns, growing up in that orphanage? "God's incompetent." It didn't matter to him which god it was, whether it be the gods that the Buddhists prayed to, or the one God that the nuns had taught him about. He'd seen to many things be allowed to happen in this world to believe in any of them.  
  
Kanan always wore a cross. He didn't know if it was a relic from the orphanage she'd grown up in, or if she actually believed the faith. He'd always had problems believing that someone could be so selfless to actually let himself be killed for other people. "Live for your own sake." That's what Sanzo always said, and he supposed that that's how he'd always lived anyway.  
  
What would Kanan think of him, if she could see him today? Would she see Cho Gonou, the man whom she had fallen in love with, despite him being her younger brother? Or would she see Cho Hakkai, the man who lived his life with an eternal smile, to hide the pain of his past, and the sins that he'd committed.  
  
"Sin." The nuns had said that it meant "separation from God." That sin was what happened when you didn't follow His way. But his sins were a result of Kanan's kidnapping. If he had've been following God, would God have saved Kanan? He doubted it.  
  
"Ah! A town!" a voice cut through his thoughts. "Sanzo, harahetta!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Urusai!" the monk yelled, hitting the younger boy over the head with his harissen. He smiled. Some things never changed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hakkai sighed again. The list of supplies they needed was pretty long, so he decided to set out early that Sunday morning. Gojyo had come in pretty late that night, so it wasn't surprising that he was still asleep. He assumed Sanzo was still sleeping, even though it was dangerous to assume anything about Sanzo. Even Goku was still asleep. Only Hakuryuu was awake, waking with its master, and so only Hakuryuu accompanied Hakkai on his shopping.  
  
Hakkai was walking through the town, when he saw a crowd gathered. In the distance, he could see the tell-tale steeple that marked a church building. Finding a clear spot, he saw four villagers carrying a wooden casket. A funeral, he thought, and Hakuryuu nuzzled his cheek. When the funeral procession reached the steps of the small church, he saw two men bow to the pallbearers. One he recognized from his youth as a preacher, and the other, he assumed, must be a family member of the deceased.  
  
The crowd followed the pallbearers and two men into the church. Something piqued his curiosity, and he followed the crowd into the church, staying in the back where he was unnoticed by anyone. He had not been in a church service since he was young and in the orphanage, and even then, he'd never been to a funeral. He watched the proceedings with interest, learning that the man was not just a family member, but had been the fiancé of the deceased, who was quite beautiful, if the photographs up front did her any justice.  
  
After the service, he was about to slip out the back, before anyone saw him, and asked uncomfortable questions as to why he was there, when a choir stood up and started singing a hymn. He remembered hearing the hymn when he was a child.  
  
/Amazing Grace, how sweet the song/ /That saved a wretch like me/ /I once was lost, but now am found/ /Was blind, but now I see/  
  
Hakuryuu let off a soft "kyuu," and Hakkai noticed that tears were falling onto the small dragon from his own eyes. How could something that he'd never believed as a child affect him so much now? He reached his hand into his pocket, and felt the old pocket watch.  
  
/Thru many dangers, toils and snares/ /I have already come/ /'Tis grace hath brought me save thus far/ /And grace will lead me home/  
  
He'd had been through a lot, that was true, both with his companions, and without. Impossible situations, and somehow, he'd still made it out, the only marks being the scar on his stomach, and the artificial right eye. Perhaps there was someone or ones watching over him. He smiled to himself. Kanan must've believed at least some of this, to be wearing that necklace. Perhaps there was something here that he could believe as well.  
  
And maybe God, or the gods, or whatever, aren't so incompetent after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Japanese Words and Phrases:  
·harahetta- "I'm hungry"  
·urusai- "Shut up!"; literally "loud", so by saying "urusai", you'd be  
telling someone that they're being loud, and that they should be the  
opposite.  
·harissen- fan. In this case, a paper fan that Sanzo carries around in  
his robes (with his gun).  
  
~~~~~  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, I'm just re-uploading it with spelling corrections and a glossary. 


	2. Somewhere Down This Road

Amazing Grace  
  
Ya know, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but since I've been asked to continue it, I'll do my best. I'm continuing the song motif, this time using Faith Hill's song from Prince of Egypt and Colin Raye's "Holes in the Floor of Heaven".  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki, and the song "Somewhere Down the Road" was written by Wayne Kirkpatrick and Amy Grant. I don't know who wrote "Holes in the Floor of Heaven," but Colin Raye sings it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Somewhere Down the Road ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another rainy night had become another rainy morning. They'd had their toughest fight so far, yesterday, and no one wanted to leave yet, so they'd remained at the inn. Hakkai sighed, and stroked Hakuryuu, who was sleeping on his lap. Sanzo was staring out the window at the drizzle, and the room was silent. He smiled to himself, knowing that Gojyo and Goku's absence was due to the former taking the latter for food. Neither he nor Sanzo were ever in good moods in the rain, so the silence was usually welcome. But Hakkai didn't want silence today. Ever since he'd stopped at that church, he'd been wanting to return. He wouldn't say anything to his companions, of course. None of them particularly cared for any gods much, especially Sanzo.  
  
Glancing over at Sanzo, who was still at the window, he nudged the small dragon awake, and stood up. Hakuryuu flew to his shoulder. "Sanzo, I'm going out," he told the monk. Sanzo didn't reply. Hakkai didn't figure he would, unless he objected. So Hakkai and Hakuryuu quietly exited the room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oto-san!" a small voice cried. Hakkai looked over and saw a young woman standing outside of the door to small house, crying, with an older man, who must be her father. "Doshite, oto-san? Doshite?"  
  
The man pulled the girl into an embrace, and he told her "Be strong, watashi no kodomo. I know you don't understand things now, but you will someday."  
  
"Demo..." the girl cried, tears running down her face.  
  
Her father put his hand under her chin, and pulled her face up to look at him. He began to sing:  
  
/So much pain and no good reason why/ /You cried until the tears run dry/ /And nothing else can make you understand/ /The one thing that you held so dear is slipping from your hand/  
  
"My ka-san taught it to me when I was younger than you. And do you know how it continues?" The girl shook her head, and he continued singing:  
  
/Somewhere down the road/ /There'll be answers to the questions/ /Somewhere down the road/ /Though we cannot see it now/ /Somewhere down the road/ /You will find mighty arms reaching for you/ /And they will hold the answers/ /At the end of the road/  
  
"One day, you'll understand. And on that day, you'll be able to tell your own kodomo the song that I've taught you.  
  
Hakuryuu kyuu-ed, and Hakkai realized that he'd been eavesdropping on a private conversation. He quickly moved away, hoping that no one had noticed him listening.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hakkai thought about the scene he'd just seen. What was it that the nuns had tried to teach him as a child? "There is nothing that God sends to you that you cannot handle. You may not understand it now, but one day, it will become clear to you." That song the father had sung, it was similar. Does that mean that one day, I'll understand the reasons for Kanan's death?  
  
He noticed a bookstore down the street, and walked to it. The rain's drizzle had slowed almost to a stop, so he knew Sanzo would want to be moving out soon. He entered the shop, and walked to a section in the back. Hakkai quickly found the small black-bound book, and paid the shopkeeper for his purchase. He slipped the small bible inside of his jacket, where the others wouldn't notice it. Late at night, when the others were asleep, he'd take it out, and read it to himself. Perhaps in here, he'd find the answers he was looking for. He smiled to himself, on his way back to the inn. How many years had the nuns at the orphanage tried to get him to read a bible, or to pray? And all it had taken was a young woman's funeral, and a father's song.  
  
Hakkai walked past another store, which had its door open. Music was coming from a radio inside, and Hakkai could hear the song the father had sung playing.  
  
/Yesterday I thought I'd seen it all/ /I thought I climbed the highest wall/ /Now I see that learning never ends/ /And all I know to do is walking 'round the bend/  
  
"Hakkai!" Hakkai looked up, and saw Goku running toward him, with Gojyo walking behind. "Hakkai!"  
  
Goku bent over, panting from his run. Then he looked up at Hakkai with bright eyes. "Ne, Hakkai, I thought you didn't like the rain?"  
  
Hakkai couldn't help but smile at Goku's face, lined with damp hair from being out in the wetness. "I don't, but I just decided that being around Sanzo was too depressing," he joked.  
  
"Ne, Hakkai, wanna hear what I learned in town?" Gojyo sighed. Hakkai figured that Gojyo had already had to sit through this explaination.  
  
They turned to walk toward the inn, and Hakkai turned to Goku. "Sure, Goku. What did you learn?"  
  
"The woman at the general store said that rain is really tears," he informed the older man.  
  
"Tears?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Mm. She said that they're the tears of people we love." Goku frowned. "I didn't quite understand the rest of it. The people crying are crying because they're sad, but they want us to be happy. Awww! I forgot the rest!"  
  
Gojyo walked up behind the boy and rustled his hair. "She said that they're sad that they're not with us, but that we shouldn't be sad because they're still watching us, kono bakazaru!"  
  
"Bakazaru ja nai, kono ero kappa!!" Goku yelled back, and Hakkai watched the two of them argue all the way back to the inn.  
  
He smiled. Learning never ends, he thought. No, I suppose it doesn't. Kanan, can you see me from where you are? Is the rain that falls down your tears for me? I still don't understand the reasons for what happened, but I promise you that I'll continue on this journey I've been placed on, so that I can find the answers, and perhaps, I'll find you again someday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Japanese words and phrases:  
·Oto-san- father; "o" is placed in front of words for formality, "to"  
is father, and "-san" is an honorific generally used for both people  
you don't know well and people older than you.  
·Doshite- why?  
·"watashi no kodomo"- "child of mine"; "watashi" is me, "kodomo" is  
child, and "no" is a particle used to mark possession. I do not know  
if this is an actual phrase, but I like the way it sounds, so I used  
it.  
·demo- but  
·ka-san- mother; "ka" is mother, and "-san" was explained above.  
Usually it would be "oka-san," but he's not being formal.  
·kodomo- child (as above)  
·ne- roughly "hey"; basically, Goku is saying "Hey, Hakkai..."  
·"kono bakazaru"- "you stupid monkey"; "kono" is actually "this", but  
used like this it means you, "baka" is stupid, and "saru" is monkey.  
The "saru" becomes "zaru" when used as a suffix.  
·"bakazaru ja nai"- "I'm not a stupid monkey"; "bakazaru" is explained  
above, and "ja nai" is phrase connotating "not." Basically, adding "ja  
nai" to a phrase makes it the opposite.  
·"kono ero kappa"- "you perverted 'kappa'"; "kono" is explained above,  
"ero" is perverted, and "kappa" is a type of Japanese water demon from  
mythology.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay, so I wrote some more. I hope you guys like it. It's hard to write stuff that's deep and meaningful when dealing with characters who aren't religious, without getting angsty. Personally, I don't feel this chapter did as good of a job as the last one, but then again, it was originally supposed to be a single chapter idea that came to me one morning... during church... I'll post the picture that I started once I finish it. It fits in with the story.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, let me know if you want me to try to figure out more chapters (or if I should bring the other characters into it... I'll warn you, I can't write them as well as Hakkai). 


	3. The First Noel

Amazing Grace  
  
I am working on another regular chapter, but I've got a bit of writers' block. So I decided to do a piece of seasonal fluff, but it still fits. Yes, I know it's insanely late, but I decided that I didn't like the writing, and so I had to wait until I felt I could word the story better.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki, but I really wish I did... Or just that Hakkai-sensei was real.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: The First Noel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four were walking through town, looking for the inn, when Goku spied a group of people standing around something.  
  
"Hn?" He stopped, and walked toward the group. Turning to see what had caught the boy's attention, Hakkai walked back with him. Eventually, Sanzo realized that he'd lost two of his entourage and stopped, causing Gojyo to smack straight into him, since he wasn't watching where Sanzo was going. Sanzo glared at Gojyo, before following the two, Gojyo right behind him.  
  
The three stood behind Goku as he waited for the crowd to disperse. After it had done that, he walked over to the fence to see what everyone was watching. What he found was a small scene made of stone statues.  
  
"Na, Hakkai, what's that?" he asked.  
  
"That's a Nativity scene, Goku," Hakkai replied.  
  
"What's a Nativity scene?"  
  
Hakkai sighed. "It's for Christmas," he told the boy, knowing that more questions would come.  
  
"Christmas? What's that? Can you eat it?"  
  
Gojyo laughed. "Bakazaru! Christmas is a holiday, not a food."  
  
"A holiday? If it's a holiday, why don't we celebrate it?" He was looking at Sanzo for this one.  
  
"Buddhist do not celebrate Christmas," Sanzo replied simply, then leaned with his back against the fence and pulled out his newspaper.  
  
"Hakkai, what kind of holiday is Christmas, and what's it have to do with the statues?"  
  
Hakkai leaned with his side into the fence, and looked at Goku, the teacher in him winning over. "I'm fuzzy on all the details, since I haven't heard these stories since I was a child, but I'll try to explain as best I can. Christmas is a holiday celebrated by Christians.  
  
"Do you see the little baby there?" he asked, pointing. Goku nodded. "That baby represents Jesus Christ."  
  
"Christ? Is that like 'Christmas' and 'Christian'?"  
  
"I'll get to that, Goku, just hold on." He continued: "You see, the woman there is his mother, Mary, and she was pregnant, but her husband and her had to go an a trip, so they left home."  
  
"Why are they in a shed like that, instead of an inn? Or did their jeep not get them to a town in time? If they didn't get to a town, how did they find a shed?"  
  
"They didn't have a jeep, Goku, they had a donkey. But yes, they made it to the town, the town of Bethlehem. But it was a small town, and the inn was full. So they had to take shelter in the barn outside the inn."  
  
"So the baby is Jesus, and the woman is his mom Mary, and the man is his dad..."  
  
"Not exactly, Goku. You see, even though Joseph was Mary's husband, he wasn't Jesus' father."  
  
"Oooh, illegitimate kid. maybe this Christian stuff isn't so bad after all," Gojyo butt in, which merited him a glare from Hakkai.  
  
"Mary was already pregnant before she married Joseph. But Jesus' father wasn't another man, it was God."  
  
"Jesus is a half-god? Sugoi!" Goku turned to Sanzo, who was still reading his paper. "Sanzo, why don't we have holidays for gods' birthdays?"  
  
Sanzo sighed and looked at the boy. "There are lots of gods. If we had to celebrate every one of their birthdays, we'd never get anything done."  
  
Goku looked back at Hakkai, "If Buddhists don't, then why do Christians?"  
  
"I was getting to that, Goku. First off, Christians only have one God, and they don't believe in any others. And Jesus is his only Son. I'll explain why he's important later. That's what Christmas is, the celebration of Jesus' birthday." Goku nodded, so Hakkai continued. "So Joseph and Mary went out to the barn, and that's where she had Jesus."  
  
"So who are they? They look like other Sanzos or something." He pointed at the three wise men.  
  
"Those are the three wise men, who were kings from a foreign land. They knew the stories that a king would come, and they brought gifts to give the baby."  
  
"King? I thought you said that he was a god?"  
  
"He was the Son of God, but he was also the son of a human woman, which made him a Son of Man. The stories told that he would come to make a kingdom for God's believers, and that he would be the king." Goku nodded slightly, and Hakkai could tell that it was beyond Goku to understand much of what he was telling him.  
  
"Do you want to know why Jesus is so important now?" Goku nodded fervently. "Good. So now I can explain to you why Christians worship him.  
  
"You see, Christians believe that when you do bad things, it's called 'sin.' And when you 'sin,' you have to pay a price. The price of 'sin' is death."  
  
"Death?" Goku gulped. "You mean they kill people who do bad things?"  
  
Hakkai laughed. "No, no. Not physical death, but spiritual death. You know about Heaven and Hell, right?" Goku nodded. "Well, for Christians, Heaven is good, because that is where God is. And Hell is bad, because it means forever being separated from God. So if you 'sin,' you 'die' spiritually, by being separated by God."  
  
"But what if you did something bad on accident?"  
  
"That's what Jesus was for. You see, when someone 'sinned,' they had to ask God for forgiveness. The way they did that was to take a lamb and sacrifice it, so that its innocent blood will cleanse away their 'sin.'"  
  
Goku sniffed. "Poor little lambs." Hakkai smiled at the boy's innocence. "But what does that have to do with Jesus?"  
  
"Jesus never 'sinned,' so He was the same as the pure lambs. So he died, so that He could be the sacrifice for everyone, and all anyone would have to do is ask for forgiveness, and they would get it."  
  
Goku stared at Hakkai with wide eyes. "He died?"  
  
Sanzo had apparently had enough. "Ch. What good is it to die for someone else when they're not going to appreciate it anyway. 'Live for yourself', I say," he commented. He stood up and started walking. "Ikuzo!" Gojyo followed him, and then Hakkai. Goku lagged behind.  
  
Hakkai paused so that he could walk with Goku. Goku looked up at Hakkai. "So that's what Christianity and Christmas are about? Jesus' death?"  
  
"Jesus didn't stay dead, Goku. After three days, Jesus was raised from the dead. You see, the kingdom he was supposed to create wasn't on Earth, but in Heaven. So he was raised from the dead so that he could go to Heaven and get everything ready for everyone."  
  
"So how do Christians celebrate Christmas?"  
  
"Well, you saw one way. They put up the Nativity scene, because reminds them of what Christmas is for, and the gift that Jesus gave them. Also, in remembrance of the gifts that the wise men gave, they give each other gifts."  
  
Goku thought for a moment. "Na, Hakkai, do you think Sanzo would get mad if I gave him a Christmas gift?" Hakkai smiled, then laughed.  
  
"I don't think he'd object, Goku," Hakkai replied, ruffling the boy's hair. "But I wouldn't tell him that it's a Christmas gift."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Japanese words and phrases:  
·bakazaru- "stupid monkey"; "baka" is stupid, and "saru" is monkey.  
The "saru" becomes "zaru" when used as a suffix.  
·sugoi- cool  
·ikuzo- "Go!" (as a command)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know it's late, but I didn't even get the idea until the 23rd of December, and I didn't have time to write, and then when I wrote it, I decided it didn't sound right. I'll try to get some more of the regular fic out fairly soon, but no guarantees. 


	4. Extra Chapter

Amazing Grace  
  
by Dessa  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Extra Chapter ~~~~~~~~~  
  
This isn't really a new chapter, per se, but more of a chance for me to respond to a few comments I've gotten, as well as tell an anecdotal story that goes along with the main story.  
  
~~~~~~~ Comments ~~~~~~~  
  
First off, in response to the question of what my religion is, I am Christian.  
  
The rest of the replies will be in order of review:  
  
hakkai-san- well, as you can see, I have continued it, as per your request. Honestly, I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with the story, though. I like the idea of music inspiring each chapter, so I think that the direction of the story is gonna depend on what songs I decide to use. And it's really awesome to get reviews from both you and Kenren Taishou, since you two are a couple of my favorite ff authors!  
  
Firnheledien- A lot of the canon that this is based on comes from chapter 42 (10 years ago), since that's all we really have from Hakkai's (well, Gonou's) past, and that's not much to go by. So it is mainly me exploring, but personally, my favorite fanfics are ones that explore characters, so.  
  
UltraM2000- Thanks for the spelling corrections.  
  
chiefraz- You might wanna check out my anecdote at the end of this "chapter."  
  
Kenren Taishou- Ditto on what I said to hakkai-san, you two are a couple of my favorite authors. Yeah, I did decide to continue, since I got so much positive response. And I think it was another fanfic (forgot which one, and I'm too lazy to go look it up in the fanfics I've copied to my harddrive) that had the Japanese translations at the end, and I liked the idea. Heheheh. so your friend Konzen calls you bakazaru? I call my best friend (who often goes by Son~Goku) bakazaru. she tries to retort back, but it doesn't work. I'm currently checking to see if a paper fan has to be peace bonded for Sakura-Con ((true, Hakkai doesn't use it, but who cares. if I'm gonna cosplay from Saiyuki, and she goes as Goku, I need a harisen)).  
  
YunCyn- You might like Colin Raye's song "What I Need". I may decide to do a chapter on it, but I haven't decided yet. The lyrics to the chorus are "I prayed for strength / and I got pain that made me strong / When I prayed for courage / and got fear to overcome / When I prayed for faith / My empty heart brought me to my knees / I don't' always get what I want / I get what I need" It goes along the lines of that quote as well.  
  
Iapetus- Ahh, domo! And don't worry, half the fanfics I like I never get around to reviewing, unless they leave it on a cliffhanger and it's been months (or years) since the last update. And regarding Gojyo's comment. his comment (and Sanzo's later) really made me nervous to put in. I knew that since they were there, I needed them to say something, and those were the perfect places for them to input their opinion, but I didn't know how people would react, since it is somewhat insulting/making fun of the idea of Christmas. But that was pretty much the reaction I got, too. I wanted to grab Sanzo's harisen (or gun) and beat him up. of course, Gojyo's also my least favorite character, so I usually want to beat him up!  
  
Delphanie- While it is true that we haven't seen any churches in Saiyuki, it would not be completely out of the question. Bear in mind that Sanzo is a Buddhist priest, so there's every chance that he'd want to avoid areas of towns that have Christian churches. We do, however, have proof that there are Christian orphanages, and that would imply that there are other Christian-run places, such as churches or maybe schools. Gonou grew up in one of these orphanages, which is why he has knowledge of Christian teachings. And what do you mean "logical fallacies"?  
  
Saiyuki_Critic- True, Hakkai would not give out information about his own past to the others, but then again, Hakkai knows a lot of stuff, so revealing that he has basic knowledge of the Christian religion isn't really revealing his own past, since the others have no reason to believe that this is his past, rather than just information he's picked up. And yeah, I do know that chap. 3 wasn't as good as 1 or 2 (and personally, I don't quite like 2 as well as 1). Of course, that also means that it may be re-written at any time (I actually had it finished by New Years, but I didn't like it, so I waited until I could re-write it, which is why it was so late!).  
  
~~~~~~ Anecdote ~~~~~~  
  
I love watching anime and reading manga, and reading and writing fanfics. And I am often amazed at the way that the creators (both professionals and fans) can imagine some of the things that they write. Yes, many times people will take events from their own lives and place their characters into them, but unless they have based the characters off of themselves, they are still imagining the characters in the situation.  
  
It's not often where you actually know exactly what is going on in a story, and can feel exactly what the characters feel.  
  
I play flute in my church's band, and every time we play "Amazing Grace," we start out with me playing through the song as a solo, with everyone joining in on the repeat. I actually came up with the idea for the story during church, when our pastor or one of the guys doing meditation was talking about the lyrics to the song.  
  
Just last week, we played the song as part of our worship service. As always, I started with my solo, all of the sound in the building dying off as my surprisingly clear notes fill the room. As many times as I've played the song just like it, inside of me, I felt a warmth I hadn't felt before (or at least not for a long time), and as the singers and other instrumentalists joined in, I felt myself hot and shaking, and I barely got through the rest of the song, and the song after that. In the earlier set, I'd been thinking if any of those songs would work for additional chapters, and when I sat down at my spot in the pews, I realized that the feeling I had felt while playing "Amazing Grace" was exactly what Hakkai felt in my story. That was when I realized that I had written a really good fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, I'm in the process of finding another song to use for the real chapter 4 (this is 3.5), so I don't know how long it'll be before the next update. I've got a few other stories stuck in my head, and it's hard to do inspirational stuff when you have action sequences in your head! 


End file.
